1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can use a service provided by an external server, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that an image forming apparatus (e.g., a multifunction peripheral (MFP)) can use a service provided by an external server when the external server and the image forming apparatus communicate via the Internet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-158695 discusses a method useful for an apparatus including a web server function. According to this method, the apparatus generates a screen by combining information obtained by using a function of an external server and information in the apparatus, and displays the generated screen by a web browser included in the apparatus.